Souiikikaseta
by syntia.amano
Summary: Yamamoto sama sekali tidak tahu tentang cinta. Dia juga tidak peduli dengannya. Tapi saat dia kini tertarik pada seseorang, akankah dia merasakannya?


Title : Souiikikaseta

Rating : T

Summary : Yamamoto sama sekali tidak tahu tentang cinta. Dia juga tidak peduli dengannya. Tapi saat dia kini tertarik pada seseorang, akankah dia merasakannya?

Disclaimer : Amano-sensei

Genre : Romance

WARNING! Maybe... shounen-ai yang agak menjurus ke yaoi plus jangan lupa tidak mengandung EYD yang baik dan benar.

* * *

"CUT!"teriak Sutradara mengakhiri proses syuting itu. Dengan tenangnya seorang lelaki bangkit dari tempat tidur dan memakai mantel mandi yang telah disiapkan kru. Wanita yang tadi bersamanya di ranjang kini tampak sedang merapikan mantel mandinya. Wanita itu memandangi lelaki berambut hitam di sampingnya.

"Skill-mu meningkat,"pujinya. Bibirnya merekah saat dia mengucapkannya.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya!"ujar kru-kru yang berpapasan dengan mereka berdua.

"Akting kalian tadi bagus,"puji Sutradara sembari menepuk bahu keduanya.

"Itu karena partner-ku cantik, jadi aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik,"candanya. Seulas senyum tersungging di wanita yang disebutkannya itu.

"Kau pintar sekali memuji, Yamamoto." Lelaki bernama Yamamoto itu hanya tersenyum lebar. "Aku jadi iri dengan pasanganmu." Dia menghela nafas panjang. "Kalau pasanganku juga punya skill yang sama denganmu, mungkin hidupku akan lebih menyenangkan,"curhatnya.

"Hmm, mungkin sekali-kali kau harus memperlihatkan video-mu, Rie,"usul Sutradara.

"Itu tidak berhasil,"desahnya. Dia memijat pelipisnya perlahan. "Aku pergi dulu!"pamitnya.

"Ok, nanti kalau ada pekerjaan akan aku kabari lagi."

"Sayonara!"

"Jaa!"balas Yamamoto.

"Nah Yamamoto." Sutradara itu merangkul pundak Yamamoto. "Setelah ini ada goukon. Kau mau ikut?"tawarnya.

"Hari ini aku sudah ada janji. Maaf,"mohonnya. Senyuman di wajahnya tak kunjung hilang, malah terlihat semakin bersinar.

"Pertandingan baseball lagi?"

"Yaa, seperti itulah."

"Baiklah, tapi ingat! Kapan-kapan kau harus meluangkan waktu dan bersenang-senang,"ingatnya.

"Tentu."

"Sana, ganti bajumu! Jangan sampai telat!"

"Terima kasih dan maaf untuk ajakannya."

"Jangan lupa! Lain kali kau harus ikut!"

"Hahaha."

x_x

"Kau menolak ikut goukon lagi?"tebak seorang lelaki berambut perak yang kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. Smirk terpasang jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku sedang tidak mood."

"Tidak mood bertemu wanita lain?"sindirnya. "Vodka satu!"pesannya pada bartender di sana.

"Entahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin saja,"jawabnya lalu minum cairan yang ada dalam gelas yang dipegangnya.

"Atau mungkin kau sudah tidak tertarik pada wanita?"candanya.

"Byakuran-san! Yamamoto-san!"seru seseorang yang langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka berdua. Seorang gadis berjalan bersemangat menghampiri kedua lelaki itu. Di belakang gadis itu menyusul lelaki berhitam resmi dan berambut pirang klimis.

"Yoo, Uni, Gamma!"sambut Yamamoto pada kedua orang itu.

"Kalian sudah akur?"Tanya lelaki bernama Byakuran itu sambil tersenyum.

"Mamangnya kapan kami bertengkar?"cemberutnya yang langsung memeluk erat lengan lelaki bernama Gamma tersebut. "Kami sangat lovey dovey."

Gamma memandangi nona-nya itu datar. "Nona, bukankah kita kemari untuk menyampaikan sesuatu,"ingatnya sebelum Uni semakin menempel lebih erat lagi padanya.

"Ah, tentu saja." Gadis itu melepaskan tangan Gamma dan menghadap serius pada mereka berdua. "Aku dapat kabar kalau hari ini Irie-san akan kembali."

"Kapan?"Tanya Byakuran santai sembari menyeruput vodka-nya perlahan. Dia melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 07.00 p.m.

"Jam 8 malam ini." Dalam sekejap Byakuran langsung berdiri.

"Kemana?"bingung Yamamoto. Padahal vodka-nya belum habis seluruhnya.

"Byakuran-san, hati-hati!"ingat Uni setenagah berteriak.

"Jangan telat kerja besok!"seru Gamma. Byakuran hanya mengangkat tangan kirinya tinggi-tinggi dengan telapak tangan terbuka, tanda tidak perlu cemas. Kemudian dalam sekejap dia sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

"Dia menjemput Soichi?"bingung Yamamoto. Setahunya Byakuran dan Soichi memang teman satu universitas. Tapi melihat perilakunya yang terburu-buru seperti itu…

"Spanner-san datang bersama Irie-san. Byakuran-san ingin meminta Spanner-san dan Irie-san untuk mengerjakan sesuatu,"jelas Uni dan Yamamoto ber-ooh ria. Gamma? Tentu saja dia menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Mana mungkin dia memberitahu tentang motif sebenarnya dari lelaki itu.

"Kau kemari tidak hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu kan?"curiganya karena Uni langsung memesan minuman. Gamma duduk di sebelah gadis itu. Dia kan masih seorang bodyguard.

"Kemarin pamanku datang dari jepang. Dia membawa serta murid didiknya sejak 10 tahun yang lalu."

"Murid didiknya itu… mafia?" Yamamoto ingat, Uni dan Gamma masih keluarga mafia.

"Tentu. Muridnya ini adalah salah satu murid terbaiknya. Beliau juga bilang kalau guardian muridnya ini tidak bisa disamakan dengan manusia biasa. Bisa dibilang mereka mungkin sejak lahir sudah ditakdirkan menjadi seorang hitman."

"Nona,"panggil Gamma.

"Aku tahu,"jawab Uni. "Ah ya, aku dengar bahwa kau menolak ikut acara goukon lagi. Benarkah?"

"Pasti Byakuran,"yakinnya. Uni tersenyum. Dia terkadang heran, bagaimana bisa Byakuran medapatkan informasi sangat amat tidak penting seperti itu. "Aku sedang ingin sendiri saja,"jawabnya santai.

"Apa aku perlu mengenalkan kenalanku?"tanyanya.

"Uni, aku tidak ingin masuk terlalu dalam ke keluarga mafia,"tegasnya. Dia yakin sekali kalau gadis itu akan mencoba memasukkannya kedalam family."

"Sayang sekali, padahal menurutku Lal Mirch-san wanita yang cantik,"lesunya.

"Nona, tolong berhenti untuk menjodohkan nona Lal,"pinta Gamma dengan menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya Uni sering menjodohkan wanita itu.

"Bukannya sayang sekali kalau Lal Mirch-san tidak mempunyai pasangan?"tanya Uni. Gamma kembali menghela nafas. Pria itu menatap lurus ke arah majikannya.

"Lal-san sudah mempunyai pilihan sendiri,"lirihnya. Dia teringat ancaman Lal, kalau sampai Uni kembali menjodohkannya dia akan langsung menembak mati Gamma di tempat.

"Wah, kalau begitu aku harus segera mengucapkan selamat kepada Lal Mirch-san,"cerianya. "Tapi kalau begitu Yamamoto-san harus aku jodohkan dengan orang lain,"sedihnya. Yamamoto langsung menoleh padanya. Dia pikir sih udah lepas dari jeratan perjodohan Uni. "Ah! Bagaimana kalau..."

"Uni!"teriak Yamamoto, menghentikan kalimat gadis berambut hitam itu. "Aku tidak mau dijodohkan, mengerti? Kalau aku memang ingin mencari pasangan, aku akan mencarinya sendiri,"jelas lelaki itu. Uni memandangnyalalu tersenyum.

"Tentu, keputusan memang ada di tangan Yamamoto-san. Lagipula bagi lelaki umur 40 tahun masih dianggap muda untuk melakukan pernikahan, berbeda dengan wanita,"sindirnya. Yamamoto hanya meringis. Dia tahu, sebenarnya dia mencoba menyindir Gamma, lelaki yang di taksirnya. Tapi sepertinya yang disindir sama sekali tidak merasa.

x_x

"HACHIM!"

"Yoo Sawada, kau sakit flu?"tanya seorang lelaki berambut perak cepak pada lelaki yang didampinginya itu.

"Mungkin, akhir-akhir ini aku kurang tidur,"jawab lelaki yang dipanggilnya Sawada tadi. Orang-orang yang bertemu dengan mereka langsung menundukkan kepala, hormat padanya.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu kau harus ikut aku jogging tiap pagi, supaya badan jadi sehat. TO THE EXTREME!"teriaknya membuat yang lain terpelanjat.

"Mungkin akan aku lakukan. Akhir-akhir ini jadwalku selalu diawasi Reborn, aku harus memperlajari dokumen-dokumen baru dan mengingatnya setiap hari."

"Itu agar kau jadi Vongola Decimo yang sesuai dengan keinginan Kuudaime, ciaoshu!"

"Eh? Reborn?"

"Yoo Reborn-san!"

"Hmm? Tsuna, dimana guardianmu yang lain? Kenapa hanya ada Ryohei?"

"Gokudera sudah kembali ke rumahnya, dipaksa Bianchi-san..." Teringat saat-saat mereka baru tiba di Vongola HQ di ruangannya, Gokudera sedang membacakan laporan ketika tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lebar dan seorang wanita berambut merah panjang masuk, yang langsung menyebabkan lelaki di depannya itu mengeluh kesakitan. Kemudian dengan paksa diseret keluar dari ruangannya.

"Hmm, Gokudera pasti diseret kembali ke tempat tinggal mereka,"maklum Reborn.

"Lambo pergi ke Bovino Famiglia."

"Aku tidak peduli dengannya,"acuh lelaki itu, dia hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Hibari-san pergi ke tempat Dino-san."

"Hahaha, Hibari bilang kalau ada yang menghalanginya akan langsung di-Kami korosu!"tawanya. Tsuna menatapnya sejenak kemudian kembali menghela nafas. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan senpainya itu.

"Chrome minta izin untuk menemui orang-orang yang ada di dekat Mukuro."

"Apa Mukuro merencanakan sesuatu lagi?"tanyanya penasaran.

"Mungkin dia hanya merindukan mereka berdua. Saat kami keluar tadi aku melihat mereka di kios makanan.

FLASH BACK :ON

"Oi Ken, kurasa ini sudah cukup. Cepat, aku ingin mandi!"suruh lelaki berkacamata dengan nada monoton pada pria di depannya yang sedari tadi asik melihat-lihat snack.

"Siapa bilang? Snack kentang itu juga!"serunya pada penjaga kios makanan itu.

"Ada apa Sawada?"tanya Ryohei karena tiba-tiba dia melihat lelaki itu terlihat space out.

"Ah? Tidak, rasanya aku tadi melihat orang yang selalu ada di samping Mukuro di kios makanan disana." Gadis berambut ungu dan Ryohei langsung memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk Tsuna.

"Ken... Chikusa..."lirih gadis ber-eye path itu.

"Apa kau mau kesana, Chrome?"tanya Tsuna. Gadis bernama Chrome itu langsung memandanginya. Terlihat matanya berbinar-binar.

"Bos?"

"Pergilah!"suruhnya sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih!"

* * *

Syntia : Kemarin paman datang. Pamanku dari Jepang. Dibawakannya murid didiknya 10 tahun seorang mafia. Diceritakannya para guardiannya, bukan manusia semua.

Gaoi : Oi, pembaca bingung sama cerita di atas tuh!

Syntia : Ups, belum bilang ya? Di cerita ini Yamamoto tidak termasuk dalam Vongola Famiglia, dan tentunya dia belum bertemu Gokudera.

Tsuna : Err (baca script) cerita ini mengambil setting TYL jadi naskah sebelumnya terpaksa harus direvisi

Syntia : Naskah sebelumnya terlalu ke-present! Dan terlalu sangat OOC!

Gaoi : Uni sebelumnya disetting kekanak-kanakan, dan Tsuna dipukul Harisen oleh Reborn

Syntia : Sebisa mungkin cerita ini akan dibuat serius. Tapi... kufufu tentu saja untuk penggemar cerita yaoi, gue butuh masukan dari kalian.

Tsuna : yang bukan penggemar juga nggak apa-apa, kami hanya ingin membuat batasan-batasan untuk rating T

Gaoi : Kalau sempat tolong isi polling di profil author. Akhir kata...

All : PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
